Demon Me
by TheWitchness
Summary: Xander has a sister? Yeah it's unfinished because I lost interest in it.


Demon Me 

_Disclaimer: I don't own the premises of Buffy or any of the shows characters. They belong to Joss, the WB and Mutant Enemy and other peoples.   
Rating: PG- PG13-R – Don't know where this is going yet . . .  
Authors Note: This is dedicated to . . .me. Ha Ha. Sorry, I'm my own inspiration. So, um, yeah, Sorry, I really had to do a reference to Billy Idol. If you don't get it, email me privately and I'll holler back at ya. Summary: Read and find out. Ok, Tara does not exist in this story either does Dawn. Uh, basically I make up stuff as I go along. It's somewhat set between a mix of the 4th and 5th seasons.  
Pairings: W/?, X/A, B/R, G/O, S/?,   
Feedback: Send to Spikelove101@yahoo.com  
_

What is going on? She got up out of the patched green recliner she was dozing in and slipped to the small porthole window on the opposite side of the room. There was no one at the doorstep just below the window. She heard the noise once again, only this time much louder. She spun around and looked at the door. The chain lock taunted her, dangling from its hook, swinging lazily. She lunged the nine feet to the door grabbing the chain and pushing it into the slot. She slid it through just as something pushed the door open. She cowered in front of the door, hoping that the intruder would not see her, but he had to know she was there. That lunge had shaken the whole building, especially in it's condemned condition. Rafters were falling off daily.

The door pushed the chain taut and she heard the two metals scrape together. She took in a deep, calming breath. Whoever it was wouldn't hurt her, she would make sure of that or she hoped. Horns honked outside the window, possibly two friends passing each other on the way home from work. From farther away she heard children playing in the park half a block down. She didn't move from her position in front of the door. Didn't want whoever was out there to get an idea that anyone was home.

She heard the material of the thing's clothes rustle and then it was humming, right in her ear. It had crouched down to her level on the opposite side of the door and started humming a nursery rhyme in a deep off-key manner. It was something she was only vaguely familiar with, something about sheep. The humming got louder and more aggressive. She stayed in her position waiting. Then he began to sing. "Baa Baa Black Sheep have you any wool?" And he stopped. She heard him get up and move outside the door.

Suddenly the door was on top of her. She lay sprawled beneath the cheap plywood, but she was unhurt. "Yes Sir Yes Sir, I sure DO!" the thing screamed and kicked the door off of her. She lay on the ground curled up in the fetal position, hands over her ears. There was a line of blood trickling from her temple where the corner of the door had hit. It was mixing in with her blonde hair, leaving it a matted, dark purple color. Her eyes were tightly shut covering up what the thing would have seen if they were open, her regularly blue-green eyes turning to a deep shade of violet.

The thing growled and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her up with it. "Three Bags full." He breathed into her face. Holding her up just by her hair he touched her face, running a sharp talon down the side. She took in a sharp breath, but her eyes remained closed. "Come on little one, just open up your eyes for me." He gurgled, his way of laughing. "I won't hurt you . . . much." Another gurgle. She held her breath against the rancidity of his breath. He shook her hard and she felt hair tearing away from her skull. "Open your eyes!" It screeched.

She snapped her head up, so she was face to face with the beast and opened her eyes. They had started to glow. First a red ring around the pupil, than growing darker to the middle where it was turning a deep shade of purple. The beast smiled. He was large with blue skin that had boils all over it. His eyes were that of the color of vampires, the deep feral yellow that practically could glow in the dark. But not like hers. The glow from her eyes radiated out towards the demons face. The demon only smiled wider, it's yellow and green teeth sticking out to see the many pieces of flesh it had consumed rotting between them.

Her expression never changed. Once determined, she could not be stopped. Her face was set, as if in stone, not moving one bit. The glow was only hovering in front of the demons face now, toying with him. "The master will be pleased." The demon gurgled again. "Fancy light show ye have there girly. Any other special effects ye come with?" She smiled, not in happiness, but in a state where the real her could not control what this part of herself was doing. In a flash of bright light, less than a millisecond, she was standing on her own two feet again staring at the large hole that used to be the demons face. Smoke slithered up from where the glow had penetrated and eaten away the mad-demons flesh. She staggered backward, a hand over her mouth, her fingers trembling in disgust and fear at what the other part had done. She turned and vomited emptying nothing out. It was all dry heaves. She hadn't eaten in a week, to think that just last night she had been complaining. With a glance behind her at the demon on the floor, she grabbed her coat and bounded out the door.

Xander curled up around Anya, holding her for all he was worth. He sighed. Last year he would have never thought that this would be the love of his life, let alone thought about even sharing the same room as her. She sighed in her sleep and pulled him tighter, almost on top of her. She wasn't too acquainted with the aspect of humanity yet, but she did have her moments, this being one of the better ones. He just hoped it wasn't because she was asleep. His kissed her forehead, moving her hair away from her peaceful face.

There was a quiet knock at the door atop the stairs. Xander kissed Anya again and slowly got out of bed. He tiredly climbed the stairs cursing his parents for bothering him again. There was another tentative knock. "Uncle Rory, you better not be drunk again," he said as he opened the door. When he saw whom it was he gasped.

"Hey Xand."

His jaw dropped as he looked over the girl before him. Her once beautiful blonde hair was hacked into a short chin-length cut. Her clothes were worn and torn in certain places. And maybe the worst was her face. It was gaunt and hollow looking, and the expression . . . such a deep sadness swam there. He tried to take in this girl's appearance, and found he couldn't. The information would not process. Data overload. Words couldn't form. Xander was stuck. "What . . .What are you doing back here?"

"We have to talk." She tucked her hair behind her ears, looking back up at him.

"Does . . .do they know you're here?" Xander glanced behind her.

"No." She smiled awkwardly. " I see you guys haven't changed the locks." She held up a house key on a frayed piece of yarn.

"Come on." Xander opened the door wider and ushered her down the stairs, locking the door behind them.

"An . . . Anya." Xander shook her shoulders gently trying to wake his girlfriend.

"Anya." Her eyes fluttered open.

"Xander!" She huffed. "I really am tired. I do not want to have sex."

Xander rolled his eyes. "There's some one you need to meet." Anya sat up in the bed, startled that there was someone else in the room. 

"Who's that?" The blonde girl looked up from her lap, where she had been picking at her nails. Her hair was matted to her head from the rain outside. Xander had generously given her one of his shirts and a pair of sweatpants, replacing her old clothing.

"Melanie, this is Anya. Anya, Melanie." Xander put a hand through his long brown hair. How was he supposed to explain this? The others are going to be very upset with him. Xander waited a moment as the two girls looked awkwardly on. "She's . . . my sister."

"Spike I would kindly appreciate if you would quite down in there!" Giles yelled from his couch were Buffy, Willow and Giles were gathered. Giles was in his usual uniform, unlike Buffy and Willow who were both in pajama bottoms and sweatshirts. Spike continued with his song from the kitchen about a "Cradle of Love" with a mug of blood in front of him.

"This must really be important, huh?" Willow yawned, although not all that convinced herself. Her new cropped hair-do was sticking up in places and two long lines dented her cheek from her pillow. Buffy looked in the same condition, a ponytail mussed up and dark circles under her eyes.

"I-I assume it is. Xander generally doesn't pull us out of bed at four in the morning for absolutely nothing." 

"Well, there was that time when he heard squeaking and he was positive that there was a Squeaky Demon thing in his room, but it was just a rat infestation . . ." Willow reminded the others.

Buffy groaned and dropped her head into her knees. "What will it be this time? The monster under the futon? The big bad laundry monster?"

The door opened as Buffy explored the endless possibilities of Xanderness. Xander walked in followed by Melanie and Anya. "Or it could be . . ." Buffy trailed off taking in the trio.

"Melanie?" Willow filled in for Buffy's silence. Buffy glanced up at her, her 'huh' look on. "Xander's sister?"

"Xander has a sister?" Buffy, Giles and Spike echoed each other.

"Hi guys." Xander smiled tentively and walked in with the two girls.

"Yes. Apparently, Xander has a long lost sister that he hasn't bothered to share with me, even though I share with him my body, and my deepest darkest secrets from when I was a demon." Anya stated, a troubled look on her face.

"Anya, you share your deepest darkest demon secrets with everyone." Buffy reminded the ex-demon.

"Yes, but Xander hears them way more often than any one of you." Anya nodded vigorously as if that would help convince her audience.

"Yes, but I do think that you all are missing the general point here," Giles interceded. 

"I think 'Xander has a sister' should be the topic of discussion."

"Uh yeah. Well, would you look at that, I gotta sister," Xander began, "and here she is, ready to tell you folks all about herself." Xander looked over at his sister who was looking at him wide-eyed. "What? Why use a secondary source when you can get it right from the primary? Plus," he leaned closer to his sister, lowering his voice slightly, "I haven't really seen you in, oh let's say . . . 6 years." 

  
  


Home  
Back to Fanfiction  
Back to Buffy Fanfiction

This site is Lindsey L Lake, 2003. All materials are copyright Lindsey L. Lake besides where otherwise stated. Ask before taking, comment if you like, have fun!


End file.
